


Dear Journal

by LocalTrashCanTM



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: #hamilton #kingbury #kingsbury, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalTrashCanTM/pseuds/LocalTrashCanTM
Summary: Kingbury





	1. Journal Entry one

Dear journal,  
I love him. I won't admit that, but I do. I am undoubtedly head over heels in love with him. He blonde hair that looks as if there are gold strands weaved in. His sky blue eyes that are also cloudy like a stormy day. Ugh. I can't stand this! Why can't he be mine! I would do anything to have him. I would sell my soul if it meant I could call him mine. I wonder if he even knows my name. He probably doesn't. He's popular. I'm just an annoying little brat! I wish he would notice me. Oh no.... I'm crying once again. Ugh. Why does he make me feel this way? I shouldn't be this attracted towards a man! If my parents find out god knows what they'll do to me! Oh my phone is ringing. I hope it's George. 

 

20 minutes later 

It wasn't George. It was Charles Lee. Don't get me wrong Charles is a good friend, but I really don't want to listen to him yap about Alexander Hamilton. I've encountered him, but I've moved on. Anyway, I really hope George texts me or something. If only he knew what he did to me. Ha, he might just blow me off. He has a reputation of being a....well...... a whore. He probably wouldn't even return my feelings. It's getting late. Well, goodnight journal.


	2. Diary Entry One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is in king George's P.O.V. His chapters are diary entries and Samuels are journal entries.

Dear diary,  
I'm so done! I absolutely hate everything! Why does everyone always call me a whore!? I mean yes I do like guys and flirt a lot, but I don't sleep around! Can't people see that? Hell I'm still a virgin! I don't have any desires to sleep with someone! Anyway, let me tell you what happened today. I started to notice this boy. He had red curlyish hair from what I saw. He was staring at me at lunch. As soon as he noticed I caught him staring, he quickly looked away. He was hanging out with that Charles Lee guy. He was kinda cute. But of course one of the idiots from the Hamsquad just had to say "Look out! The whore's lookin for some fresh meat!" I wanted to slit his throat. I'm pretty sure Hamilton said it which is stupid considering his mom was a whore. Well whatever the case he still didn't have the right to say that. Most people laughed and I just acted like I didn't care. I've gotten better and better at acting like I don't care over the years.  I wonder if I can talk to that boy tomorrow? Maybe I will! Just so I can actually have a friend for once! I swear on my crown I'm going to talk to him tomorrow! Well I have to go now ta ta!


	3. School

3rd P.O.V   
Outside of King High school, there was a group of three boys. That group consisted of George Eacker, Charles Lee, and Samuel Seabury. Charles was a bit of a crybaby and never got along with the Hamsquad. George used to talk badly about the leader of the Hamsquad, Alexander Hamilton, therefore was left an outcast. Then there was Samuel. He's the one that no one knows why the Hamsquad hates him so much. The Hamsquad was talking behind King George's back so Samuel stood up to them and told them to stop. Of course, Alexander had to go and call him just a little guard dog that George would never notice. Therefore their group of three was called "the outcasts." Very original. However, they were good friends and would always stand up for each other. The three boys were talking about their school work, which none of them did, when King George passed. Samuel then stopped talking and started staring at him. "Hey Sam. If you keep staring at him you'll burn a hole through his cape." Charles said. Samuel blushed and turned toward him. "Aw look! Sammy's blushing!" George pointed out. "Knock it off you two." Samuel responded. "I can't help but stare at him. I mean he's utterly beautiful and amazing." "Then go talk to him," Charles interrupted. When Samuel was about to respond, George called him over there. "HEY KING!" He yelled. Samuel then put on his hood and placed his head down on the small table they were sitting at. King George then began to walk over to the outcasts. "Yes Eacker? What can I do for you?" George said slightly seductive. "It's not what you can do for me George but for my friend Samuel." At that point Samuel wished he was dead in a ditch somewhere. Samuel tried to keep his head down but Charles threw off his hood. When Samuel tried to put it on again, King starred at him. "So are you Samuel?" King asked Sam. The other two members of the outcast then decided to leave the two alone. "Y-yes." Samuel stuttered. "Well it's nice to meet you." George said as he sat down. He held out his hand to shake and Samuel grabbed his hand. Once he did he felt sparks. It was like all the energy in George was given to him. Samuel wasn't the only one feeling those sparks. George didn't let go of Samuel's hand, instead he brought it up to his lips and kissed it. Sam tried to hide his blush, but couldn't. "You know you are very adorable when you blush." That made Sam's blush grow. "Th-thanks?" He stuttered out. Just as George was going to say something the bell rung. "Well," started George," I'll see you lunch yes?" Samuel nodded. "Excellent, well ta ta." And with that George left the blushing Samuel to figure out what he was about to say before the bell rung.


	4. Journal Entry Two

OMGOMGOMGOMG! GEORGE TALKED TO ME TODAY! THAT WAS ABSOLUTELY THE MOST AMAZING THING EVER! Ok I'm calm now. I can't believe he winked at me and kissed my hand! What a day! I hope lunch goes well. Charles and George kept teasing me about how much I blushed when he talked to me. I couldn't help it! When you're number one crush of 5 years finally notices you and flirts with you, the only thing to do is either blush or die. Gladly, I didn't fanboy and scare him off. High five me! *high fives self* Today can't possibly get worse! After two more classes I'll be at lunch and by George. Hopefully Eacker and lee won't come and bother me and George. From what I know, due to watching him, he sits alone by the garden at lunch. He doesn't eat school food so he never goes near the cafeteria. I wonder if he felt the sparks I felt? There were definitely sparks when he touched my hand. Maybe we are meant to be? Probably not. Probably was just static electricity. But one can hope. And I shall hope. Well goodbye journal. Till tonight!


	5. Diary Entry two

I don't really know why I kissed his hand or felt a spark when I touched him. Was it love? Probably not. There might be some logical explanation. HAHAHA as if I would go with logic! It was obviously love! I mean come on. We weren't near carpet or anything so it wasn't static electricity. I'm sure he didn't have on a little hand buzzer thing because if he did the spark would've hurt and not left a soft tingle. It wasn't a shock pen because those things can make my arms go numb. So if all the logical answers are out then it has to be love right? I can't wait for lunch. I just have to suffer through Mr.Washingtons history class then I get to talk to Samuel again. I've decided to give him a nickname. Does Sammy sound good? Maybe it'll make him blush again. Ah his blush is so beautiful! I have a goal to make him blush at least three times a day from now on. I wonder if he easily blushes due to physical contact? Ohhh I have an idea!! Ugh I have to go know diary. Mrs.Schuyler wants me to pay attention. It's funny how she teaches and her sisters Eliza and Peggy go here, yet they never see each other during the school day. Weird. Anyway ta ta! Until after lunch!


	6. Lunch

Samuels P.O.V   
I went to my locker to grab my lunch money. I grabbed 5 dollars before heading to the cafeteria. I would normally sit at the far end table near the window with my squad. Due to the fact that the Hamsquad and the southern motherfucker democratic republicans or the SMFDR. That group consisted of Thomas Jefferson, James Madison, and Aaron Burr. Sometimes James Reynolds and his sister would sit there, but not often. Anyway, those two groups like to fight a lot during lunch. To not get ourselves dragged in, my squad sat far away from them. I meet up with Charles and George before heading to the cafeteria. "So in history, George was totally talking about you Sammie. I'm a good way. He was talking about how cute you were and what not," George said as we waited in line for food. I blushed. "R-really?" I asked. George nodded. I quickly got my lunch and headed outside to where George was. Before I could make it to the door, I was stopped by none other  than Alexander "asshole" Hamilton. "Well well well, looks like the guard dog is off duty. Where are you going mut?" He growled. "I presume that's none of your business Hamilton. Now please allow me to pass. I have be somewhere." I said with a respectful tone. I decided to step around him, but he just moved in front of me. "I asked you a question mutt." He then pushed me down. My lunch then clattered onto the ground. I quickly got up, pushed him down, and ran outside. When I saw George, I slowed down my running. "Hey George! Sorry I'm late." I said sitting next to him. "Sammie, you have something on your shirt." I looked at my shirt to see my lunch in it. "Blasted," I muttered swiping the food off my shirt. "I ran into Hamilton," I stated. I heard him scoff. "That bastard." I laughed at that comment. We then started talking about school and stuff we enjoyed. We heard the bell and got up. "Well see you later George." I said smiling. "See you soon my prince," George said as he kissed my hand again. I blushed ruby red. He laughed and pulled me into a hug before walking off. That boy was going to be the death of me.


	7. Diary Entry Three

I am going to kill that asshole Hamilton. How dare he hurt my Sammie!? I swear on my crown  I am going to make him pay. Maybe I could get Maria to do something? She does owe me for getting her that nice red dress she loves. I know Hamilton is dating Eliza right now, and it's no secret to anybody that he's a huge man whore. Maybe Maria could work her charm and sleep with him? Get his reputation ruined and get Eliza to break up with him. Maybe get the SMFDR could help me too. I'd have to repay them, but that won't be hard. I mean Thomas hates Hamilton as much as I do. They would agree. I could even get James involved. Maybe make him say that Hamilton raped her? No that's a bit drastic. Maybe say that he payed Maria to sleep with him. Since everyone knows they Reynold's family struggles with money. Then maybe get Thomas to spread the rumor considering he spreads the most gossip that most the time is actually true. I could even get Sammie's friends involved. Maybe I could get them to snoop around Hamilton's social media. That's it! Diary I have a plan! First we are going to get Maria to atract Hamilton's attention. Then, get her to sleep with him. Get James to say that Hamilton paid her to sleep with him even though she said no. Next, I get Lee and Eacker to hack into Hamilton's social media to get any more dirt. Finally, I tell the SMFDR the dirt and they spread it. This is brilliant! Now all I have to do is A. keep this a secret from sammie. And B. get everyone on board. That won't be so hard. I just have to pay the Reynold's, maybe Eacker and Lee. The hard part will be paying back the SMFDR, but I'm not too worried. Well I have to go now journal, I have a plan to start. Ta Ta~


	8. The start of a BRILLIANT ANT plan

George's P.O.V   
It was the next day, and I had everything prepared to get everyone on board. My first stop was the Reynolds. I decided to talk to them together, so I texted them to meet me in the library. I entered the library to see James in a heated discussion with Maria. I approached them, and they quickly silenced. "I need your help." I said. "With what?" James said quite rudely. "I need to ruin Hamilton's reputation." I knew once I said that, I would have James on my side. "What's your plan?" Maria asked. "First step is for you to sleep with Hamilton." James choked on his own spit when I said that to Maria. "Then," I continued,"we are going to start a rumor that Hamilton payed you to sleep with him even though you said no the first time." They stay silent for a bit before Maria spoke up,"What's in it for us?" I smiled wickedly. "Anything you guys want." Maria and James shot up in their seats. "Seriously!" James said. I nodded. James and Maria then started discussing what they wanted. When they were finished discussing, they both looked at me. "1,000 dollars," James said. I smiled and pulled out my wallet. I handed him 1,000 dollars in cash. He took the money with wide eyes. "Maria?" She looked at me as if she was thinking. "Take me shopping." I looked at her questioningly. "Well if I have to get Hamilton to sleep with me I gotta up my look. I gotta look more seductive and slutty." She explained. I nodded. "I'll take you shopping after school today." I said. She nodded. The bell then rung and I had just gotten the two most important people of my plan to agree to it. Now to the SMFDR!


	9. Step 2 of a BRILLIANT plan

During lunch, I had told Sammie I was going to go to lunch detention, a fairly common thing. However, I went over to the SMFDR lunch table. I watched as Madison tapped Jefferson, making him aware of my presence. "King." "Jefferson." "What do you want?" With that one question I knew I was allowed to sit. "I need your help ti destroy Hamilton." Madison then had a coughing fit. "Why do you need us?" Burr asked. "Well it's known knowledge that Jefferson is the biggest gossip in the school, no offense," "Nine taken." "and I need you guys to help spread the rumor." "What's in it for us?" Jefferson asked. "Anything you want." With that, their ears perked up. "Anything?" "Anything." They then huddled together to discuss what they wanted. After a while, they dispersed and faced me. "Madison wants you to raise his grade in AP Chemistry. Burr wants you to lower Hamilton's grades, and I want you to make me the school president." "Deal." We shook hands and I told them my plan. "Wait Maria is going to sleep with him!?" Madison said. "Yes keep up." As I finished, Jefferson chuckled. "You really thought this out king." I nodded. "So what did Hamilton do to you?" Madison asked. "He hurt my Sammie." "So this is all because Hamilton bullied Sammie?" Burr asked. "Well duh!" I said. "Sammie is the only person I care about. And if someone thinks they can just hurt him, well then prepare for me to ruin your life." Jefferson smiled. "Remind me to stay on your good side." With that, the bell rang for class and I made my way to class.


	10. Step 3 of a BRILLIANT plan

It was the last period of the day. Luckily, I had that class with George and Charles so I could get them on board with my plan. While Mr.Schuyler was rambling on, I pulled out my phone and texted them.   
King: I need your help  
Charles: how did you get my number???  
George: same here  
King: I got your number from Sammie.  
Charles: he gave you our numbers?  
King: no I stole it. Anyway, I need your guys help with taking down Hamilton.  
George: yeah I heard Burr talking about your plan in history.  
Charles: what plan?  
King: my plan to take down Hamilton. Keep up.  
George: what do you need us for.  
King: I need you to jack into his social medias and get some dirt on him.  
Charles: what's in it for us?  
King: whatever you want.  
George: I want tickets to the broadway show dear Evan Hansen.  
Charles: I want an A in Mr.Washingtons class.  
King: done. Give me some dirt and I promise I will fulfill my end of the bargain.   
Charles: got it.  
George: done.  
As George sent the last text, the bell had rung. I left my class to go get Maria to go shopping. As I was walking to go meet up with her, I spotted a smiling Sammie. He walked up to me. "Hey George!" He said happily. I automatically smiled big. He just filled my heart with warmth and love with how excited he was. "Hey Sammie." I greeted back. "Would you like to come over to my house? My mom is making pizza and I just wanted to know if you'd like to go." When he said that I smiled, but frowned immediately. I really wanted to go, but I promised Maria. "I'm sorry Sammie, I can't today. I promised to go shopping with Maria. But you're welcome join us!" I said. He smiled and said yes. He called his mom and asked her and such. I quickly texted Maria telling her that Sammie was joining us and to not talk about the plan or else I'll get my money back. She said she said she understood and we went to meet her.


	11. Journal entry three

Journal you aren't going to believe what happened today. I got to spend most of the afternoon with George! I had so much fun hanging out with him. Well, him and Maria, but Maria kinda just went and did her own thing as we hung out. But you wanna know the best part? He called me beautiful. His exact words were,"You are absolutely beautiful. I mean you are one of the hottest people in school." He said that in response to me being uncomfortable with him taking a picture of me. And oh no, it didn't stop there. He also said,”you are truly one of the most beautiful people I have every met. You're eyes have an unexplainable glow and light to them that no one else has. You have cute lips and a cute little nose. You're red curly hair is just simply amazing. It’s always soft and bouncy. You are one of the most beautiful and amazing people to ever be in my life. You are so much more than average. Please know that I’m not just saying that.” It’s also not creepy that I remember that word for word. No one has never been that nice to me. God, I love him. I have a sneaky suspicion that he likes me too, but at the same time I know he probably doesn’t because he’s just flirty by nature. Anyway, I hope that him and I go on an actual date. Maybe in my dreams. Speaking of dreams, I’m tired. Goodnight Journal.


End file.
